Dernier sourire
by Circonstance
Summary: Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux, et un dernier sourire étira ses lèvres...


C'est une one shot, pour ceux qui ne savent pas. Elle était sur mon ancien compte, Bleuts, mais je l'ai remise sur celui-ci...

* * *

><p>DERNIER SOURIRE<p>

* * *

><p>Il ne le sentait plus. Rien. Il était engourdis, son corps ne répondait plus à ses appels. Il était désespéré. Une seule et unique larme perla au coin de ses yeux. Si seulement il avait pu prévoir, si seulement il avait tout compris avant le drame, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Jamais il n'aurait vu autant de douleur et souffrance dans les yeux de son ami.<p>

Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourde. Sa vue devenait elle-même floue, au point qu'il ne voyait plus qu'une masse rougeâtre. Il ferma les yeux. Des images défilaient devant ses yeux, des souvenirs de sa rencontre avec lui. Il n'avait jamais crut les histoires de la vie défilant devant le défunt. Pourtant c'était bien le cas. S'il avait eu encore le contrôle de son corps, il aurait bien soupirer de frustration. Il se souvenait de se garçon à l'air renfrogné...

Leur rencontre n'avait pas été de tout repos. Gold allait chercher son premier pokémon, lorsqu'il remarqua une chose rougeâtre. En s'approchant, il vit un garçon de son age, regardant, les sourcils froncés, le laboratoire du professeur Orme. Il avait d'abords été étonné de la couleur peu courante des cheveux de celui-ci, puis avait décidé de lui adresser la parole. Il se souvenait exactement des mots que lui avait balancer Silver au visage, le rendant furieux.

« Dégage minable ! »

Il avait ensuite décidé de tout faire pour prouver à celui-ci qu'il n'était pas un minable. Il l'avait même battu en combat pokémon, après que Silver ait volé un pokémon au professeur Orme. Mais il l'avait toujours snobé. Ignoré. Insulté. Et Gold restait blessé dans son orgueil. Jamais il n'avait perdu face à son rival. Mais celui ci si ne le reconnaissait toujours pas comme un dresseur compétant. Ni comme un ami. Juste un minable, même pas digne de le regarder en face. Et Silver arborait toujours son air hautain. Son sourire antipathique.

Six ans étaient passés comme ça. Six longues années de rivalités non réciproque entre Gold et Silver. Du temps passé en vain, à tenter de se reconnaitre mutuellement. Et puis un jour de décembre, Silver avait disparut de la circulation. Gold avait tout tenter pour le retrouver. Il savait bien au fond de lui que son ami, oui car il le considérait comme un ami. Comme son meilleur ami pour être exacte. Il savait bien que son ami ne disparaissait jamais sans bonne raison. Il détestait se retrouver seul, pour une raison inconnue à Gold. Il ne passait jamais une journée sans regarder derrière lui avec un air inquiet, toute les heures. Gold savait bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose... Et puis il l'avait retrouvé, quelques semaines après ...

A ce souvenir douloureux, Gold étouffa un sanglot au fond de sa gorge. Silver sembla le sentir, car il desserra doucement la pris qu'il avait sur lui. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais ouvrit les yeux, et le regarda avec douceur. Il fut presque surpris, de le voir, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Dans ses yeux, il vit plus de désespoir qu'il n'en avait jamais vu dans sa vie. De la crainte. De la honte. De la tristesse... Gold baissa sa main et toucha doucement celle de silver, cette main qui lui ôtait petit à petit le peu d'énergie, le peu de vie, qui lui restait. Elle tremblait. Il jeta un dernier regard vers son ami. Son rival. La première personne de qui il était tombé amoureux. Ses yeux se voilèrent et son esprit sombra dans le néant, au moment même ou Silver enlevait sa main de son cou... Au moins Silver survivra grâce à moi ... Gold avait disparu.

Silver hurla de désespoir, son cœur lui déchirant la poitrine. Des larmes salés coulaient de ses yeux gris, sans âme. Elles se mêlèrent aux multiples plaies de son visage, devenait rouges comme son sang. Silver tomba au sol, n'ayant plus la force de se relever. Il leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait obligé à faire ça. Cette personne qui lui avait toujours gâché la vie. Son père ...

Giovanni ricana sadiquement, amusé par le spectacle que lui offrait cette chose qui partageait son sang. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'était l'amour. De toute façon, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Même son propre fils, il ne l'avait pas eu par amour. Non, il avait juste eu besoin d'un descendant. De quelqu'un pour lui succéder s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il avait donc choisit une femme au hasard, qu'il avait payé pour quelle porte son fils. Ses gènes. Il se souvenait vaguement de la jeune fille, une prostituée sans doute. Elle avait des longs cheveux rouges vifs, et une peau pale comme la neige. Comme silver. C'était déjà il y à 16 ans ... Le sourire de Giovanni s'agrandit, tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce sous le regard horrifié de son fils. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte à double tour, un cris de désespoir ébranla les murs du cachot. Giovanni ne se retourna pas, et jeta la clef dans un égout, d'un jette bref, presque commun. Il retournait dans son arène, heureux de s'être enfin débarrassé de ce fardeau. Il pourrait très bien avoir un autre fils. Il choisirait mieux la mère la prochaine fois...

Silver écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de tuer son seul ami, son seul rival, la seule personne qui faisait attention à son existence, attention à ses sentiments ...

Il se souvenait, comment son père l'avait obligé à disséquer des pokémons vivants alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans. Alors qu'il aimait les pokémons. Il avait du tuer une de ces pauvres bêtes tout les jours, jusqu'à que le chef de la team rocket se lasse. Il lui avait donc remis des corps humains. Les visages douloureux de ces personnes l'avaient traumatisé. Les hurlements d'agonies qu'il entendait chaque jours. Le pire fut à ses six ans, quand il l'obligea à torturer un enfant de son age. Il avait vomis et pleuré de dégout. Il avait été punis. Il avait été battus toute la nuit par un sbire. Il avait été fouetté. Il avait même été violé. Tout ça pour avoir vomis. Tout ça pour avoir pleurer. A chaque fois qu'il exprimait ses sentiments, la torture recommençait. Les brulures, les coupures... il avait même été frapper à coups de fourchette sur le visage. Du sang avait giclé à chaque fois, et sa chambre était devenue rouge. Comme ses cheveux, dont il détestait la couleur.

Et un jour il avait décidé de s'enfuir, il avait réussit à déjouer la surveillance des vigiles, et avait respirer l'air libre pour la première fois ... Il avait volé son premier pokémon et avait rencontrer son premier ami. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix. Puis il avait été retrouver six ans plus tard, lorsqu'il baissa enfin sa garde. Lorsqu'il pensait enfin pouvoir vivre une vie humaine... Et giovanni qui l'avait obligé à tuer son ami... Hypnotisé par le pokémon, il n'avait rien pu faire... Juste voir les derniers instants de Gold...

Silver déversa toutes ses larmes, à coté du corps vide d'âme de son ami. Il regrettait déjà d'être aussi faible ... il regrettait d'avoir écouté naïvement Gold. De ne plus avoir fait attention... Il s'écroula à terre, à côté du corps vide d'âme de son rival. S'il ne pouvait pas sortir pour profiter de sa vie, il pourrait au moins disparaitre aux côtés de la personne qu'il aimait. Un dernier sourire, sans doute son premier, étira ses lèvres... Mourir aux cotés de la personne que l'on aime, sans n'avoir jamais avoué ses sentiments ...

* * *

><p>Un avis ? Une faute ? Une idée de suite ? Je suis ouverte à tout suggestion ^^<p> 


End file.
